I Was Bullied All My Life
by islashlove
Summary: A brave and strong man that is what everyone saw in Dean Winchester, but the truth was, he had been bullied all his life. After being bullied by the one person he never though would, Dean finally stood up and said enough. #ForAdam and #HuntersDontSupportBullying.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: None. **

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Bullying'. #ForAdam and #HuntersDontSupportBullying.**

**This is based in season five.**

**Story Notes: A brave and strong man. That is what everyone saw in Dean Winchester, but the truth was, he had been bullied all his life. After being bullied by the one person he never thought would, Dean finally stood up and said, "Enough!"**

**I Was Bullied All My Life**

**Chapter 1: But Not Anymore**

_'I rebelled for this? So you could surrender to them! I gave everything for you and this is what you have given to me.'_

Castiel's words echoed around in Dean's head.

The last thing Dean remembered was Castiel beating the hell out of him and then waking up here, in his bed. His head hurt. Hell, his whole body hurt. Cas wasn't joking about being a fighter.

Getting up, Dean made his way to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face, Dean looked deep into the eyes of his own reflection and shivered as the words once again floated about. _'Rebelled...you...surrender...everything for you...gave to me.'_ The words hit him hard, not just because Castiel was right, but because Castiel had done something that Dean thought he would never do. Bully him.

Dean had spent his whole life being bullied. From his dad to Sam and now those dick's of angels, but for some reason he never thought that Castiel would do that. Then again, maybe Castiel didn't know that he was bullying him. Dean knows that people think that he is strong, brave and no one can push him around, but they are wrong.

The first time was just after his mother had passed away and his dad had learnt the truth about monsters and demons. Every day from that point, his dad bullied him. Bullied him to the point he never questioned anything his father did. Bullied him into believing that Sam was, is and always will be his responsibility. Bullied into having to fight for a world that just doesn't care.

He was bullied by people that felt threatened by him. Those that felt like he was too good looking, to good to be real and they used his biggest weakness against him, Sam. He was bullied by demons, monsters and every other type of creature going. The difference between them and the human bullies was, Dean could at least try to fight back the creatures, whereas, with the humans, he just had to take it. Hell, even in hell he was bullied by Alastair. Tortured, bullied to the point of breaking.

Even Sammy bullied him every time he told Dean that he wanted to leave, to go back to his normal life. Dean wondered if Sam saw the fear in his eyes. The fear of him leaving. The fear of being alone. The fear that his father had bullied into him all those years ago. The fear that he can't, won't, be able to protect Sammy if he left.

And now, now he has these dick's of angels bullying him. On one side they are trying to bully him into saying yes to Michael and now he has Castiel on the other side bullying him to say no. Bobby isn't much better. He just chooses his words better, where Castiel used his words and fists to get the point across.

No matter what he does or says, someone it trying to make him do what they what him to do. And Dean has had enough.

Famine was right. He is dead inside, bullied to the point where he no longer felt anything, where he just wanted to die. But even that choice had be taken away from him by the angels.

No, he can no longer feel anything anymore, so why fight it. Simple...Sammy. It always comes down to Sammy and whatever world he will be left to live in.

Clenching his teeth, Dean let the anger rise up in him. He had been bullied all his life, but not anymore. Whether he says yes or no to Michael will be his choice from now on and no matter what they try, Dean was no longer going to let them bully him.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
